


Angels and Demons

by sorryimsooochangeable



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: #MorMor, #jimandseb, #sherlockbbc, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimsooochangeable/pseuds/sorryimsooochangeable
Summary: Sebastian is a soldier angel, he's not a rebel but he thinks that free will is been given for a reason and his reason is to help humans. He's sent to the Earth as a punishment and this will be the start of something completely new for him, when he'll meet the most dangerous man in the world with the power of money and evil genius. Shall the Good prevail? Or will the Angel fall?
Relationships: Mormor - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Down to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Conduitstreetcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conduitstreetcat/gifts).



> This is my first attempt to write an AU MorMor. It'll be in chapters, don't know how many.  
> Hope you'll like it.

"Sebastian!" - he knew very well what that call meant: his last "feat" had certainly provided him with an exemplary punishment. 

Who knows what awaited him this time.   
After all, he could not have behaved differently, on that occasion: a human in danger was an irresistible call for him, so once again he had rushed to rescue him, thus saving that beautiful child from certain death. 

But the thing had irritated the "high spheres" that since its creation had strictly prohibited him to intervene in human affairs, if not expressly requested by them. 

Sebastian, however, had never posed the problem, he was convinced that his need to help humans came from the Source of Love and therefore had a very valid reason for existing and above all: for what reason to grant to the angels free will if then they couldn't use it? He, after all, was only exerting the precious gift of self-determination ... unfortunately providing this explanation would only make things worse, so he had renounced defending himself from the accusations and had willingly accepted, every time, any punishment assigned to him.

"Here I am, High Judge, I bow before You. What do you order? "- he had always liked to pronounce the ritual formula, it denoted obedience and humility and he, an angel of the First Circle, soldier of the Celestial Army, loved to possess and show these qualities. 

Areian had warned him several times, suggesting that he was almost self-complaceing, but Sebastian was not inclined to listen to suggestions and warnings.

The roar of thunder that enveloped him announced the sentence pronounced by the Supreme Judge, which Sebastian perceived with every fiber of his being.

"You have often sully yourself with the guilt of disobeying, going against every rule and against your own nature, but this time you went way much further: you stopped the hand of the Angel of Death. That child had to die and you prevented her, this intervention could have altered the future of humanity in an irreparable and very dangerous way. Whatever happens, you will be responsible for it and will bear its weight forever. This may already be sufficient punishment, but not for you: you will be an example and a warning to your similars, they will know what happens going against the Somma Sapienza. I condemn you then to exile on Earth, to which you seem to be so bound: you will remain there, subjected to the continuous temptation to save every single human from the dangers that constantly run because of their folly and their rebellious nature, until you have proved to have understand your mistakes and accept the Rules. Know that you can help them but do not let them escape death whose claws you can take away only one, only once. If you transgress the exile will become definitive and you will not be able to see your country again. Now you go."

A sentence without appeal, if he expected it. But he did not have time to realize that he felt overwhelmed by the Wind of the Supreme Justice that erased all perception.

When he came back to perceive things had changed profoundly, for him: he was on Earth, he felt the light of the sun, the breath of the wind, the ground beneath him. He had been given a human-looking body, had their senses, a mind, a heart. 

But it was far from being like them, it was infinitely stronger and faster, invulnerable, immortal.  
Invulnerable, but not immune to pain. In fact he felt it in all that new body, which had to be rolled down the hill he saw behind him, judging by the conditions in which he stood. 

He walked slowly, moving cautiously because he had no idea what he would find, since his judges had not used the courtesy to let him know in which part of the planet had made him fall.

He reached a group of houses in what was supposed to be the outskirts of a large city.   
Then when he heard someone speak he understood: he was in England. 

No one paid any attention to him, so much so that a car almost arrived at him without the driver giving any sign of seeing him.   
So was he invisible? What is the use of a real human body, but invisible? He was beginning to think that that punishment would be heavier than he had imagined.

He did not know what to do, so he started to walk around the houses experimenting with the limits of his speed.   
He discovered that it was at least as fast as a car. It would have been better to wait for the night to discover the other characteristics that had been given to him.

Thanks to its speed, he quickly reached the center of the city, thus discovering that it was London.

When night fell, he began to try what he was really capable of. He could touch, grab and lift objects of all kinds, so presumably people too.

His strength allowed him to raise even more cars at once: it would have been useful but also very dangerous because this increased the temptation to help.

The following morning he decided to drive around the city.   
Being invisible allowed him to go anywhere he wanted without limits. 

He was in the center of London when he first saw him: standing in the middle of the square, he had read a message on his phone and was about to send another one. 

Reading his thoughts he knew immediately that he had criminal intentions so he tried to stop him by entering his mind ... and he was astonished.   
That was the most brilliant, original, ingenious mind that he had ever found in a human being, enough to make him think he was not human at all, partly because of the wickedness he felt in him. 

That human and his mind were pervaded by a subtle but boundless cruelty, an infinite desire for power and an absolute lack of scruples.   
It was evident to Sebastian that the message that was about to be sent would have caused great danger to other human beings and enormous advantages for the one who was about to send it.   
Unfortunately, that mind was also impenetrable for him. 

The man did not seem to notice the angel's attempt to divert him from his objective, except for a slight movement of his head, as if to ward off an insect ... or a harassing thought.   
A moment later the message traveled in the ether and the evil sender accompanied him with a breath upward, in a mocking gesture, as if to give impetus to those lethal words, bearers of misfortune.

Sebastian decided to follow him: if this time he could not stop him it did not mean that he would allow him to continue with his criminal actions.   
The next time he would have prevented him from doing more harm, at any cost.


	2. Heaven meets Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian the soldier angel meets his nemesis, he's sure he'll bend the will of the wicked with the force of the Supreme Good, but Jim will show him a more subtle and greater force: that of power and seduction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Jim Moriarty shows himself and put confusion in the angel's mind.  
> Hope you'll like it.  
> Enjoy!

He found himself crossing the threshold of a luxurious home on the outskirts of London. 

Together with his target he entered a large studio, the man walked slowly to a bar and poured himself a liqueur with the same slowness.

\- Now you can also stop hiding. You're in my house, you must at least give me a presentation. - He said turning with studied nonchalance - Ah, but maybe you're shy ... it will mean that I'll start: James Moriarty, pleased to make your acquaintance ...

-Do you see me? - Sebastian was bewildered: how could it be that he, only he could see him?

\- I see you, and I must admit that it is a vision not really unpleasant. But why does it surprise you so much?

Sebastian stared straight at him:

\- Because I am invisible.

Moriarty gave a half-smile but it turned out to be an expression of slight disdain:

-Of course. How did I have not think about it. Welcome to my house, Invisible Man.

-You don't believe me…

-I believe you. Now that the presentations are made tell me what you are doing here and why you were following me, and be careful to give me a satisfactory answer because on this depends my decision.

\- Which decision?

\- If I'm throwing you out of here after giving you a lesson or throwing your body out.

The angel has risen in all his stature, straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin in an instinctive gesture of challenge:

\- You cannot kill me.

\- Ah! - Moriarty's voice thundered in the room 

\- Don't tell me: you're also immortal ...

\- ... and invulnerable.

-Great! You will forgive me, I hope, if I will put these statements to the test. But I'll do it later: you still haven't told me what you're doing here, what do you want from me.

\- That you stop with your misdeeds.

Moriarty almost spit out the liquor he was drinking:

\- My ... what ?!

\- Your misdeeds. You have to stop harming people.

Moriarty's face became cold and expressionless. He put the glass on the table and took a step towards the stranger who was staring at him.  
Those movements aroused in Sebastian an unusual reaction: he stiffened and tightened his jaw, as if he had to defend himself, as if he felt ... fear?  
Absurd.  
He had never felt fear for himself and, moreover, who on earth could infuse him such a feeling?  
But the man who was staring at him insistently, with an empty but at the same time threatening look, and had just taken another step towards him seemed to have this power and the angel's eyes opened wide without him being able to avoid it, chaining themselves to the big and dark ones of James. 

How could such beautiful eyes be so terrifying? 

This thought crossed Sebastian's mind, leaving him even more incredulous about what he was feeling: not only had that human instilled fear, now he also found him ... beautiful?  
For a moment on his face was painted the confusion that stirred his thoughts, this imperceptible change of expression was caught by Moriarty in whose gaze passed a flash of curiosity and stopped advancing towards him.

-What's your name. - it was not a question, it was an order.

\- Sebastian. - he did not really want to answer him but he could not help it.

\- Sebastian how. - another order, but the angel did not understand. Which made him feel even more uncomfortable.

\- Sebastian. What else do you want to know?

Moriarty's eyes became two slits.

\- Your surname, of course.

\- What is a surname? - Sebastian too narrowed his eyes. James moved the weight on his right leg and crossed his arms in a seemingly relaxed attitude.

\- So ... shy, invisible, immortal, invulnerable and ... stupid? Or do you feel witty? You do not make me laugh, in any case, and you have taken a considerable step towards being thrown out as a corpse "mister immortality".  
Tell me your surname or I will not know what to write on your tombstone.

\- I do not know why you're so nervous. But if you don't explain to me what you want to know I will not be able to answer you ...

Jim looked at him even more intensely, reflecting. One of his skills was just the ability to read people, understand when they were lying, and that guy seemed damn sincere.  
So he decided to answer him in an according way.

\- The surname is that word that is after the name, you know? My name is James Moriarty. James is the name, Moriarty is the surname. Clear, now?

The angel seemed to relax.

\- Clear. But my name is Sebastian. Angels don't have a surname. - damn! He had relaxed too much! It was not his intention to reveal his identity to the man, but the words had come out of his mouth uncontrollably.

\- Angels. - Moriarty put a hand on his chin - So you would be an angel. Um ... and they wonder of what sex you are. I would have no doubts about it ... - while he was saying these words, his gaze was pleased by the tall, lean, muscular but not too much, figure of the young man in front him. 

Sebastian sensed an inexplicable heat that spread over his human face, inflaming that sensitive human skin and making him feel mysteriously vulnerable. James, seeing him blush, could not hold back a sly smile that was transmitted to his eyes making them shine.  
The spark in those eyes turned into a fire that left the angel baffled, causing him to open and close his mouth involuntarily twice, as if he were gasping.

\- Are you feeling bad? It seems you cannot breathe.

Sebastian shook himself.

\- I'm fine. I think. - he was really confused, he was feeling sensations that he could not understand or even explain himself and it was the first time it happened to him, despite having dealt with humans since his creation.

\- Do you know what I think?

\- What...

James pointed to an armchair on his left and went to sit on that one in front of it.

\- ... that after all I won't throw you out, not at once, at least. I have the impression that you have many things to tell me about and that, whatever it is, it will be ... awesome.

The angel followed him with his eyes until he was seated, and then imitated him without a word. Without getting up, James took the bottle of the amber liquor he had been drinking earlier and poured some into a glass he handed to Sebastian.

\- Take courage, dude, this will help you.  
The angel reluctantly grabbed the glass, sniffed its contents, then tasted it.  
He made a comic grimace as soon as the strong taste spread in his mouth, but he swallowed it all the same and immediately felt invaded by a slight, pleasant numbness.  
He leaned back in his armchair and took another sip of the liquor.

\- What do you want to know…

James gave him a crooked smile.

\- Everything.


End file.
